


Gravity's Pull

by Tchalcons



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (For now at least we'll be messing with it soon), Canon Compliant, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Cisco Ramon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchalcons/pseuds/Tchalcons
Summary: “You have a death wish,” Cynthia declared quietly, pressing down a little harder as her fingers curled around his throat and squeezed just hard enough to be felt. “It shouldn’t be nearly so endearing.”“It’s only a death wish if it’s with someone you don’t trust.”“And you trust me?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are three things you need to know about Cisco in my reality. 1. He's trans 2. He's the subbiest sub I have ever seen and 3. He really just wants Cynthia to rough him up a little and play with his hair.
> 
> This part of the fic doesn't get into those kinks too much, but there's definitely a fair bit of allusion to Cisco being into pain, praise and letting her have his wicked way with him. As things get more intense in future installments, I'll be sure to update the tags and warn for individual chapters accordingly.
> 
> I could say I know how long this is going to end up being but I feel like every two days, I get another idea so I'm afraid I can't make any promises on that.

In the days after the fight with Cynthia -who’d only reluctantly given up her name in the first place- Cisco had been trying to work just a little more with his powers. Never before had he done what she had shown him she could do, that in turn he could do, and he wanted to master those abilities. He’d taken up three whiteboards at the lab, working out why it was easier for him to get to Earth-2, why everything else was so much harder, and why getting anywhere else the first time around was an exercise in focus.

It wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but he knew it was important that he at least try to learn it. And more than that it was a good way to be productive while giving him something difficult enough to keep his mind busy,, to get his mind off of Cynthia. He was in a constant state of exhaustion after three days of training which only helped keep his head in the right place, instead of wanting to know more about the girl who’d charmed him so easily..

She was from another world, after all. She’d flirted with him but there was a reason she hadn’t kissed him, he rationalized, and it made sense. He’d been in a handful of relationships that hadn’t had a chance, but something told him that pursuing a relationship with someone from another Earth, from somewhere where interdimensional travel was illegal was among his worst ideas.

It was just such a shame that she’d been so attractive. That she’d so clearly wanted something from him too, even if she didn’t seem half as willing to let herself have it. It didn’t matter if it was a bad idea. Cisco knew exactly what he wanted, and it was to get to know her as a person and maybe spend a few hours, or days, getting to know all of her.

Cisco rubbed a hand along his face, trying to wake himself up as he made his way up to his apartment. He and Wally had spent the day going at it, Wally testing his speed in a closer range fight, to figure out how to get faster like that, and Cisco struggling to accomplish half of what Cynthia had done to him when she’d stopped him in his tracks.

Mostly it had just ended in Wally pulling his punches so he wouldn’t hurt Cisco, who still bore bruises from the fight with Cynthia that had started this all.

He thought he was probably more tired than he thought, though. All day he’d been thinking about coming home, curling up on the couch with something warm to drink and watching a movie to enjoy a night of downtime that he was certain he deserved. The fact that he smelled coffee the moment he entered his apartment just meant he wanted it more than he’d thought. 

And then he felt it on the edge of his consciousness. He hadn’t known what she’d meant at first, when she said they vibrated at similar frequencies. He’d never truly understood how Harry and Jesse were at a different frequency, and he’d never been able to detect the differences between them.

Cynthia should have been on a different frequency than him for that very same reason. And what he felt in that moment had to be that. Something resonating beneath his skin, different than anything he’d ever felt but soothing all the same, as if it was in harmony with him. It stunned him into silence, the feeling of it washing over him relaxing as he took a moment to bask in the sensation. 

And then there was the sound of footsteps and a moment later Cynthia was standing just a few feet away from him, a mug of coffee in her hand as she leaned against the wall. She didn’t wear her leather jacket anymore and for a moment Cisco could do nothing more than take in the sight of her, looking perfectly relaxed and at ease in his home.

“See something you like, Francisco?” Her voice was warm and the sight of her smirk made Cisco flush as he finally made himself toe off his shoes and slide off his jacket.

“I see a whole lot I like,” He promised without missing a beat, shameless in just how he appreciated her presence despite the part of him that was stunned she’d apparently broken in.. He stepped closer after just a moment of hesitation and took the mug as Cynthia offered it to him. “I didn’t think I’d see you again. Especially well… Not so soon. Not after that exit”

“If I would have lingered the other day. I wouldn’t have wanted to leave.” Cisco grinned at that, pleased with himself as Cynthia settled a hand on his elbow, guiding him deeper into the apartment. It was weird in a way, being led through his own home, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. “Besides. I liked the thought of leaving you wanting.”

“You did it well, then.” Cisco let her lead the way to the living room, where there was another mug, half empty, on his coffee table. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” He paused for a beat, looking to her as he settled on the couch and taking a sip of his coffee. “But you should know. On this Earth, most people don’t appreciate y’know. Someone breaking into their house, no matter how pretty they are. Dunno how things work on Earth-19, but that’s definitely not a thing here.”

“That would imply I broke in,” Cynthia settled next to him, tucked against his side and completely at ease as she reached for her mug. “It was easy, to tell where you lived and let myself in through a portal. I never touched a lock..”

“You’ve gotta help me with that,” Cisco muttered in response, “Directed travel’s still a bitch but that sounds useful as hell.” And he still hadn’t mastered the art of traveling to another place in this world without giving himself the world’s worst headache. It hadn’t hit the point of mini-strokes again just yet, but he was just a little afraid if he kept pushing things that he would. 

“I’ll teach you anything you want.” The brush of fingers against his cheek was unexpected but welcome, and Cisco leaned into it without thought, setting down his mug. “But not for a bit yet. You’ve been working hard enough already, I’m sure.”

“What, you can feel that too?”

Cynthia laughed at that, and before Cisco knew it she was guiding him to look at her and lips were on his own, soft and sweet, gentle unlike everything they’d been so far. It was just a little shocking, completely unexpected, but Cisco melted into it without thought unwilling to question what he’d been waiting for since they’d seen each other last.“No, Cisco. You just look exhausted.” Cisco scoffed at that, swatted at her side a little and Cynthia smiled as she drew away from here. “And you knew I was here. That says enough.”

He reached out blindly, fingers curling at Cynthia’s hip to keep her from moving farther from him. “You gotta learn to stick around a little.” He insisted softly. “Have a little fun.” She let him draw her close again, and Cisco smiled as he ducked down to kiss her again, brushing the hair from her face. “But yeah. I knew it was you. I’m starting to get what you meant, before. About frequencies and us being similar.”

“I knew you’d be a quick study.” There was pride in her voice as Cynthia gave into his silent urging to come closer. The coffee was forgotten as Cisco leaned back on the couch, pulling Cynthia close and humming contentedly as she settled comfortably over him, straddling his lap. “I made a good choice with not killing you.”

Cisco frowned at that, but let her soothe it away with another kiss. This was what he’d wanted since he’d seen her, what he’d dreamed of since she’d left the last time around and he was glad to focus only on this. “You let me win?”

Cynthia made a derisive sound at that, warm finger slipping beneath his shirt to pinch his side just hard enough to hurt. She kissed him quiet as he gasped, nipping at his lower lip. “Of course not. It was a real fight, at first. It’d be an insult, to pretend otherwise.” Her kiss gentled gradually and Cisco sighed into it, letting the reassurance ease his mind. “But I could have kept fighting, if I’d wanted to draw it out. Had we kept out of it, I could have probably killed you. It was my choice to surrender.”

“But why? You said you’d never failed before. You said your record had been perfect-”

“Until you.” Her gaze was too serious for how she’d been kissing him, but her fingers were gentle as they ran up his side, soothing away the hurt and making him relax into it. “Like you said. We all have our weaknesses.”

“And what, I’m yours?”

“Well, you’re cute,” She began, considerate and indulgent as she looked down at him, “Persistent. It’s always good, to feel well… Appreciated.” Cisco smiled widely at that, brushing a soft kiss against her jaw as she spoke. “And it takes a special man, to volunteer for a friend when you were so untrained. You knew your odds, and what I could do to you.” Cisco laughed at that, unable to deny the accuracy. “You were terrified, but you didn’t run, that’s deserving of respect. Maybe not a weakness, but worth the exception. You pushed yourself, in that final moment, and I’d already seen what you were worth. I didn’t want to end all of that.”

“We’ve all got people we’d be stupid for,” Cisco agreed, unable to deny that the team was just that for him. And Harrison Wells, no matter how annoying a version of him it was, would always be a part of that for him. It was part of the reason he’d stepped in before Barry could, because once Harrison Wells had saved him- or so he’d thought. It was warming, though, thinking that Cynthia had seen what she had in him. . “Besides. I like the dangerous kind of girl. That was my ideal kind of flirting, right there. Terrifying, but I could tell you liked me a little. And it’s definitely worth it now.” 

“I threatened to kill you. Beat you up repeatedly. Tried to choke you, kicked you in the-”

“Okay, okay. So some of that wasn’t any fun, but,” Cisco broke off as Cynthia’s fingers rubbed along the base of his neck, where the fading bruises from her hands still were. He couldn’t quite stop how he shivered at the press of her fingers against them, blinking up at her as she looked down at him. “The goal is that after you got to know me, you wouldn’t want to kill me. It’s the fact that you can that’s hot.”

“You have a death wish,” Cynthia declared quietly, pressing down a little harder as her fingers curled around his throat and squeezed just hard enough to be felt. “It shouldn’t be nearly so endearing.”

“It’s only a death wish if it’s with someone you don’t trust.”

“And you trust me?”

She was testing him, he realized dully, pressure steadily increasing and Cisco let his head fall back against the arm of the couch, silent encouragement without a thought. His head was just a little hazy from the potential of moment, the intensity of what lie between them, but there was no fear in him as they watched each other. “I know you won’t hurt me badly. That you don’t want to.” He confirmed without missing a beat. “And I mean. You don’t have to but I like it. When it hurts a little.”

“Of course you do,” She murmured, voice soft and full of fondness as she kissed him again, gentle despite his confession. She didn’t let go though and to Cisco that felt like confirmation that they were alright still. “What am I going to do with you?”

“This seems like a pretty good place to start,” Cynthia released his neck as he spoke, shaking her head with an indulgent smile when he leaned up again, drawing her down for a kiss. “But really, I’m up for everything. I just. I like being close to you.”

“And you’re too sweet, too.” She mused, fingers stroking along his cheek. Cisco leaned into it, kissed her palm without thought and tried to hide his smile at her next words. “I’m starting to think you’re single because there’s no one on this Earth worthy of you.” 

“Y’know, I’m already willing to do whatever you want. You really don’t have to flatter me.”

“You like the flattery.” It wasn’t a question and the truth was that she didn’t even look like she was waiting for confirmation. It was simple fact, so Cisco didn’t bother agreeing that she was right there, too. “And I like flattering you, too.”

His easy smile only grew wider at the confession and he let his fingers rub slowly along Cynthia’s hip, humming softly at the acknowledgement. He’d thought that in their battle, she’d just gotten lucky but as Cynthia watched him Cisco couldn’t help but feel like he was an open book for her. She could read him better than she had any right to and the truth was that Cisco couldn’t make himself mind at all.

“I’m glad,” He said finally, hesitant for just the moment before he could make himself ask his next question. “In that case, do you uhh.” His gaze dropped from her face, unsure of himself despite his best efforts and finally Cisco managed to speak. “You and me, then. What is- Why are you here?”

“Because I wanted this as badly as you looked like you did. And said you did.” Cynthia confirmed quietly. “It might be wrong for me to be here in the first place. But for the right person, perhaps it’s worth it.”

“I like to think I’m worth it.” Cisco agreed, fingers trailing up her sides slowly. “I just, uhh. Was hoping this isn’t gunna be a one time deal, I guess? You said you’d teach me some stuff, but I- Outside of that.”

“Oh no. You’re far too endearing for that,” Cynthia promised, fingers stroking along his cheek again, “And- intriguing, at that. Even if you hadn’t been so charming I would’ve come back, just to figure you out.”

That was new. The thought of being so interesting to someone else, that someone like Cynthia could be so intrigued by him, and Cisco thought he could get used to it, and the look in her eyes as she studied him. “And I’m too good of a kisser, right?” He prompted, “Cause I mean, if I am, I wouldn’t be opposed to a date for every time I asked you out…”

“Greedy,” Cynthia scolded gently. “You’re beginning to make me think you don’t know how to stop.” Cisco laughed easily at that, leaning in to meet her halfway for another slow kiss. “I should be better than this. You’re exhausted, you need rest.”

“I promise you, we could stop right now, you could go back to your Earth, and I definitely wouldn’t be resting,” Cisco insisted shamelessly. “Rest is for the weak.” Cynthia shot him an entirely unimpressed look, and he just grinned, unwavering and unapologetic. “I’ll rest later. pinky swear.”

“You will. Or we’re going to have problems. And I’d hate for that to happen.”

“What, are you gunna beat me up again if I misbehave?”

“Something tells me that’d be too close to giving you what you want.” Cynthia’s fingers trailed down his body as she pressed closer. Instinct made his hips rock up against her own, seeking more and she laughed in response, pinching his side gently again. “But no. You’ll be good, and you’ll listen. Because if you don’t, you won’t get this next time around.”

“That might be the scariest thing you’ve ever said to me. Including the death threats.”

Cynthia was laughing when she kissed him again, even as she began pushing his shirt up, “Priorities, Francisco.”

“Screw you, my priorities are perfect.” He didn’t want to pull away enough to speak, but Cynthia pushed him back firmly, tugging at his shirt as he fell backwards. He lifted his arms obediently to let her strip it off of him to toss it away from them, “Don’t hate cause I know what I want and how to get it.”

Warm fingers dragged against over his skin, slow and teasing as they rubbed over his collarbones and down his chest. He shivered helplessly as they teased over a nipple, struggling to stay still and to keep quiet instead of arching into the touch as he wanted to.

“You get what you want because I want to give it to you,” Cynthia corrected, nipping at his lower lip as she leaned in for another kiss. “And because I like you like this.” He managed a low laugh at that, the sound quiet and choked off as her mouth dropped to his neck and her teeth dug into the sensitive skin there.

His response had to be just what she was looking for because she kissed over the spot soft and sweet, only to do the same a little farther down his neck. Her teeth grazed over his collarbone, his nipple, her lips brushed long faded scars, and Cisco let her weight over him keep him grounded in the moment as he tugged at her shirt, trying to get it off.

Cynthia drew away long enough to let him do just that, and Cisco managed to smile breathlessly up at her as she stripped away the offending fabric and her bra. For a moment he was completely in awe of her, fingers drifting over smooth skin slowly, letting himself savor the moment. 

He wanted to think this would happen again- soon, if he got his way- but he knew he couldn’t count on it. That he should take his time to memorize this.

“Is this okay?” Warm fingers lingered at his hips for a beat and Cynthia’s fingers curled at his waistband, popping the button of his jeans. “You’re still with me?”

“We’re way past okay,” Cynthia’s lips pressed to his shoulder, and for a moment Cisco was content to focus only on the edge of a smile on his features. “I promise, if I lose my mind and ever want you to stop, I’ll let you know.”

“Who’s the flatterer now?”

“It doesn’t count if it’s-” Cynthia’s weight was lifting off of him as he spoke, which was a crime, it was the exact opposite of what he wanted, and for just a moment he thought he might die if she actually chose to stop now despite his insistence. “Come back, what the hell?”

“Patience,” Cynthia scolded, tugging at his jeans and slowly sliding them and his boxers down, dropping them off the side of the couch. “I’m not stopping, I promise.” 

“That’s not- You’re-” She was stripping now as well, sliding out of her jeans and underwear as she slipped off of him completely. She was gorgeous, was what she was, and Cisco dragged her closer without thought when she was finally as naked as he was, just to feel the press of her skin against his own. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Cynthia echoed, holding his gaze. It was too much like this and not nearly enough, he decided immediately. Cynthia was pressing him against the couch just firmly enough to be felt -and convince him that he wouldn’t be going anywhere- her hips easing down slowly, until all he could focus on was the press of her against him as she leaned in again to kiss him. She was hot and wet against him as she ground down against his thigh moving slowly as she kept kissing him.

“I’ve got- In the bedroom there’s-” Cisco was tripping over his words as he strained up just a little when she finally pulled away. He strained up against her hold to kiss along her neck and down her shoulder as he pressed his leg up, desperate not to stop even as she stilled. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled enough to make him ache, but she let him stay there, mouth pressed to her skin. “If you want.”

“All I want is you.” She murmured, lips brushing against his temple tenderly. “Just like this. You’re perfect.”

Anything Cisco had wanted to say in that moment -that she was the perfect one, she was amazing and a dream come true- died on his tongue as her fingers slipped between his thighs. He gasped against her skin, the whimper that escaped him entirely unbidden. Her fingers slipped away, Cynthia shifted to draw back and Cisco curled a hand around her wrist without thought, shaking his head. “We’re good. I’m good. You stop and I’m gunna die.”

“That good?” Her voice was teasing as she gave into his urging, thumb teasing slowly against his clit. “Something you want, Cisco?”

“I’ve got you,” He countered, pressing a kiss to her chest and working to keep himself composed as she sank a finger into him. It was a losing battle, all he’d wanted was more of her since the moment they’d met and now that felt more true than ever. “What more does a guy need?”

“Flattery,” Cynthia teased, breathless as Cisco managed to collect himself enough to work a hand between them. She was as wet as he was, hot and dripping around him and in that moment Cisco regretted not getting them to bed. He wanted to spread her out now, to go down on her and spend as long as she’d let him worshipping her.

He wanted to savor the blissed out expression on her face, to find out the best ways to make her gasp and moan. He wanted to fuck her, to watch her ride him and give her everything she wanted. 

He settled for how she moaned as he fucked her with two fingers, his free hand on her back and mouth on her chest. She set the pace like this, her hips rocking down with every thrust as her fingers stilled against him, making him ache with need, struggling to focus on giving her that little bit more.

Cynthia was quiet as she came, gasping his name and moaning quietly as she tugged Cisco up, kissing him hard. He fucked her through it slowly, his free hand smoothing gently over her back as they moved together struggling to keep himself in control. He wanted this to be good for her, needed her to come back, to never stop this.

He hardly noticed when Cynthia took control of the kiss, just sank into it greedily, letting her press him back against the kiss once more. Cynthia was making quiet, soothing sounds as she pressed kisses to his cheeks and jaw and Cisco blushed with the realization he’d said that out loud.

“You’re perfect,” She repeated, finger pressing deep once more as her mouth dropped to his neck. The flare of pain as her teeth dragged against his skin was as grounding as the murmured praise and Cisco struggled not to squirm as the need for more overwhelmed him. “Gorgeous,” Cynthia breathed, nipping at his chest. “And I promise. I’m not done with you yet, Francisco.”

It was the rush of relief, the heat in her eyes, the way her free hand pressed to the bruises at his side, how she never stopped playing with him. It was everything all at once, entirely too much and Cisco was anything but quiet as he came, moaning as she stroked him through it.

The world was just a little fuzzy at the edges for a moment and Cynthia stayed right there, their bodies pressed close together as she settled completely on top of him, pressed together from hip to chest as she stroked his hair. That was nice, and Cisco couldn’t help but he got more of that, too.

“Worth the wait?” It wasn’t fair at all, that Cynthia had never lost that teasing edge to her voice but Cisco couldn’t make himself complain when she let him pull her up for a kiss. 

“You have no idea,” He murmured when they finally parted, arms winding around her slowly. He wanted nothing more than to lay here for a while with her, to savor the moment forever, and so Cisco nuzzled at her jaw, pressing soft, sweet kisses to her skin. “This is just y’know. One more reason you’re incredible.”

Cynthia’s laugh was bright and pleased at that, her fingers gentle still as she toyed with his hair. “Consider yourself lucky. I don’t normally sleep with people before the first date.”

The thought was strangely warming -he was another exception, then and he was starting to like the fact a lot. But he didn’t say that, instead just flashed her a grin. “Excuse me. We just kinda had coffee together. That’s gotta count.” He yawned quietly, nuzzling into her. “And you beat me up, too. On like four different earths. That’s gotta count for something.”

“Well I certainly learned plenty about you, during it.” She brushed a kiss along his neck, where she’d bitten before almost fondly. “I’ll still let you take me out for coffee, though.”

Cisco snorted at that, shaking his head a little. “After a nap, I’ll take you wherever you want.” He promised, cracking an eye open to look Cynthia over. “You’ll stay, won’t you? I promise I’ll make it worth your while if you do.”

“Something tells me you always will,” Cynthia agreed quietly. “And I’ll stay. As long as you don’t intend on falling asleep right here.”

“Wouldn’t mind it,” Cisco confessed, pressing into her touch even as he struggled to sit up properly. “Keep playing with my hair like that, and I definitely will.” Cynthia’s smirked at that, and something told Cisco she’d be using it against him at a later date. “But yeah. For you, I think I can make it to bed.” Cynthia didn’t move, though, and Cisco was smiling when he kissed her again, certain he’d never want to stop this. “Anything you want. It’s all yours.”

Cynthia's gaze was unwavering at the promise and she smiled just a little as she leaned in to kiss Cisco again, fingers brushing against his cheek. "You, Cisco." She said quietly, "This is all I want right now." She stood, and Cisco took the offered hand up, fingers trailing over her hip as she stood. "Now come on. Show me where your bedroom is. I think we could both use a little rest, now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was thinking she hadn’t been able to get to Earth-1 in a week because she’d been tracking her target, and that she missed him like hell. She was thinking that though she’d always enjoyed her job, there was a certain peace with being with Cisco that she craved. That it’d be so easy to focus her powers, to sneak to his world for just a few minutes. To vibe as he called it, just enough to check in on him, to make sure he was alright still without her there. To see if he’d missed her, too.
> 
> Cynthia had never found herself caring about silly things like that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two (Finally!) featuring an unexpected amount of feelings in the first half. And a wonderful amount of sex in the second half of the chapter. I apologize for the wait, I've accidentally started working on too many projects at once.

The problem with Cisco Ramon, as Cynthia was rapidly beginning to realize, was that he was a distraction like she’d never had to deal with before. He was easy to be around with, he was nice to spend her limited free time with, and she enjoyed being near him. The truth was, iif that was all that she thought of him, it wouldn’t have been half as much of a problem as it was. 

Except he was funny and had a warm smile and kind eyes. His touch was always sweet and gentle and she’d learned he was just happy to be near her, no matter what they were doing as long as they were close.

The problem really, was that he was sweet, soft and good in a way that Cynthia hadn’t seen in so long. It was soothing to be around him. The problem was that she wanted everything that he did too.

It meant she was thinking about him at times that she knew that she shouldn’t have been, times it never should have been allowed. She was on a mission, after all, collecting another target from her world, a breacher who’d tried to run away to Earth-15. She’d been tasked with making sure that he came home, that he was punished for his crimes. 

And she had.

Except the entire time, there was a part of Cynthia cataloging where she was and wondering what Cisco would think of this world because she doubted he’d never been here. There was a part of her wondering if maybe she could take him here, call it training and take him out on a date where they wouldn’t be caught, where there was no risk of his friends seeing them.

She was thinking she hadn’t been able to get to Earth-1 in a week because she’d been tracking her target, and that she missed him like hell. She was thinking that though she’d always enjoyed her job, there was a certain peace with being with Cisco that she craved. That it’d be so easy to focus her powers, to sneak to his world for just a few minutes. To vibe as he called it, just enough to check in on him, to make sure he was alright still without her there. To see if he’d missed her, too.

Cynthia had never found herself caring about silly things like that before. But as she returned the prisoner to base, to be dealt with by her higher ups, she lingered on those thoughts, contemplative in ways she would never admit out loud. She’d spread herself thin recently to make up for the guilt of failing to capture HR, though thus far her lie had held strong. Surely she deserved a break. There were others, fresher and more rested than her to call upon if a breacher came, or if someone tried to travel from their Earth. No one would bother her unless there was an emergency, or a threat no one else could handle. The odds of that happening were low.

Still she hesitated when she was finally free to go, bone tired from her assignment and well aware she wouldn’t be any real kind of company. She doubted that she’d even be any good to be around as she dressed, pulling on a pair of soft sweatpants and a t-shirt, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to go to him anyways.

She reached out with her powers, just enough to get a feel for him, that he wasn’t busy, was relaxed as she was, and then she opened a breach.

Cisco’s apartment was as warm as always, comfortable and homey in ways that her own wasn’t and she stretched out slowly, relaxing now that she was here. There was the sound of something hitting the ground and Cisco sounded excited when he called out to her. “Cynthia?” He’d sensed her coming, then. That meant only good things for his training, at least.

She’d made the right decision, she realized as she moved towards his bedroom and the sound of his voice. She’d missed the warmth that radiated off of him in waves, the sound of his voice and the way his eyes lit up and he grinned at the sight of her. “What’re you doing here?”

There were a hundred things Cynthia knew she could say in that moment, all true in their own right. But in that moment, only one mattered as they watched each other, just revelling in each other’s presence and the resonance of their powers settling between them. “I missed you. Was hoping you wouldn’t mind a little company.”

It didn’t matter that the words were casual, almost dismissive as she spoke, Cisco just grinned at her, reached out to pull her closer and Cynthia reached up without thought, drawing him down to kiss him soft and slow. The contact was easy, it settled her, and she could feel how Cisco settled into it as well, relaxing into the her. “I missed you too,” He said softly when she could finally make herself pull away. “No matter how busy I get, you know?”

“I know.” Her fingers brushed his cheek, gentle still for the moment and she kissed him again, a barely there press of their lips. It was impossible to miss how he leaned into it, hopeful and eager for more and she smiled as she drew away, patting his cheek. “Don’t get too greedy, Cisco. It’s my turn to be exhausted.”

“Guys gotta take what he can get,” He countered without missing a beat, hand running slowly up her side, reassuring instead of trying to convince her and letting her rest against his chest for a moment. “Can’t blame me for at least trying with a girl like you.”

“Flatterer,” She scolded, well aware now that it didn’t mean he wanted something from her for it. No, she was starting to realize Cisco just liked to compliment her. It was enough for her to press the softest of kisses to his cheek before she took his hand, drawing him close and turning them to head towards the bedroom where he’d come from. Cisco’s fingers stayed twined with her own as they entered his room and she registered the pile of blankets and pillows on the bed, a laptop on the bed nearby with a movie, paused on the screen.

“What’re we watching?” She asked, settling on the bed and gesturing for him to follow, until they were curled up together beneath the blanket. They settled easily like that with Cisco spooned up behind her, his arm wrapped around her abdomen to keep her close. 

Warm lips brushed against her neck, soft and sweet and she reached back without hesitation, fingers stroking through his hair. “You really wanna watch? You don’t gotta, it’s not-”

She tugged gently at his hair at that to cut him off, felt him shiver at the attention and sigh quietly as he conceded. “I want to watch your movie.” She assured quietly, firm in the fact that she didn’t want take away his movie night at all. “So far you’ve had good taste in them. Let’s see if you can impress me.”

“My movie taste is amazing, thank you very much,” Cisco was laughing a little as he spoke, leaning into her hand with a pleased sigh. His fingers slid down her body slowly, dipped beneath her shirt but stilled against her abdomen, not seeking anything more than that. “Remind me in the morning, I’ll show you my collection.”

Her fingers slipped from his hair to settle over his hand, lacing their fingers together as she spoke. “Of course you have a collection.” She agreed,fond and pleased with the thought. “Now. What’re we watching?”

“Star Trek Into Darkness. I’ve been doing a movie a night, trying to marathon them all.” The movie was a familiar one, which she was grateful for. Despite her insistence that they watch, she doubted she’d be able to focus on the movie for long. The peace she felt in Cisco’s arms was what she’d been after, and she could feel him settling into it too. The movie would just be a bonus as far as she was concerned.

“Tell me about it,” She said quietly instead, thumb brushing slowly along the back of his hand, “Where’re we at? Get me caught up before you hit play.”

His voice was low, soothing in her ear as he began to catch her up on what she’d missed, and it was easy to let herself focus on it. He pressed little kisses to her skin between words, pushing nothing but letting them both bask in the ease of the moment.

In the end it was Cynthia who had to reach out to hit play on the laptop screen, well aware that Cisco didn’t want to let her go at all even for the moment. For a long while she was content to watch the movie with her Cisco, his voice in her ear, quoting the movie and offering trivia in equal measure.

It finished, and Cisco let her go to put on a second movie, though Cynthia was already half asleep despite her best efforts, drained from work and how easy it was to just be with him. She didn’t even know what movie he’d put on, not really, and long before the start of the second movie, Cynthia was sound asleep, held close to his chest and secure in that moment.

 

There was noise nearby, music playing, and Cynthia had to fight every instinct to reach out with her powers, to just shatter the phone that was going off so insistently. It took her a few long moments to realize it wasn’t a threat, that she wasn’t home, to remember the warmth at her back was Cisco, and that he’d probably be very upset if she destroyed his phone.

She thought he was probably tempted to do the same however as he groaned, reaching clumsily over her and fumbling for the nightstand. “Caitlin no,” He groaned, curling around Cynthia as he answered the phone. “Go ‘way, it’s too early.”

Instinct had Cynthia falling dead silent, even as Cisco ducked his head, nuzzling against her neck and pressing soft kisses to her skin as he listened to whatever his friend was saying. She tilted her head back a little, caught his eye and Cisco offered her an easy grin, drawing her more firmly back against him as though he wasn’t on the phone.

“I know, I know. Guess I just enjoyed my movie marathon a little too much, last night. Had a few drinks, stayed up too damn late...” Even if it was true, in a way, Cynthia couldn’t help but think the excuse sounded weak as she listened on. “I’m fine, you don’t gotta worry, I-”

Cynthia couldn’t hear what Caitlin was saying in response but she could feel the tension that settled throughout Cisco in response, and she could guess the other woman wasn’t buying his excuse either. She didn’t know why it bothered Cisco so, but immediately she was shifting, drawing away from him enough to turn and face him. Cisco shook his head a little, expression reassuring when she caught his gaze, but Cynthia still leaned in, pressing slow kisses to his shoulders trying to distract him.

“Just gimme a few hours,” Was what Cisco was saying now. “I promise, it’s not a- A bad day, or anything, Cait. Just stayed up too late, and forgot to set my alarm, and really don’t wanna move. Lemme chill, and actually get some food in me, and I’ll be in like- In time for lunch? Maybe after.” There was another pause, and his voice was gentle still, reassuring now. “I promise, I’d tell you. I’ll see you later.”

When he finally hung up a moment later, she looked up, curious but well aware she shouldn’t push in that moment. He looked too tired, too tense in the eyes despite the fact they’d just woken up, she wouldn’t make that worse.

“Sorry about that,” Cisco whispered, “I’m not normally this late for work, she uhh- She got worried.” He touched her cheek, fingers warm on her skin. “You are too. I can feel it. You’re not that subtle.”

Cynthia hesitated for a beat, leaning in to kiss him soft and slow while she collected her thoughts. “Well if she has a reason to be…” She trailed off, eyes still on his expression as his gaze went tight, ready to push back. “I won’t push, Cisco. I won’t make you talk about it.” She promised quietly, “You know I’m here. That’s enough for me.”

His relief was tangible and Cisco leaned in to kiss her despite the fact they’d just woken. It was soft and slow, lazy as though they’d woken up on their own, instead of being woken like this. She drew him closer, let him roll on top of her and smiled softly when he pressed his face against her neck.

“You are,” He agreed, “And I’m good, and-” Cisco paused for a moment, and Cynthia let her fingers rub slowly along the back of his neck just to feel how he went lax under her hand. “When do I have to let you go?”

“There a reason you gave yourself a few hours, Cisco?” She teased, lips brushing against his forehead. “Because as it so happens, I’m due for a little downtime, after yesterday. Short of an emergency, no one’s going to come looking for me, for a while.”

“That’s where you’ve been, then? Why you’re so tired?” He asked quietly, “Missions?” She hummed her agreement at that, running her fingers through his hair. “And the first thing you did is come see me? I’m flattered.”

He gasped when she pinched the back of his neck, but laughed a little despite it. “I told you. I missed you. But this wasn’t the first thing I did. I showered first.”

“Shame. You should definitely skip that, next time around. Would’ve been happy to help out with that.” She shook her head at that, but Cisco was smiling up at her, eyes warm and mirth in his gaze. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“Don’t insult me, Cisco.”

“I’m not. Trust me, we both know you can kick anyone’s ass, I don’t doubt that. But I like you. I’m allowed to worry a little.” Cynthia scoffed at that, a little pleased but hiding it all the same. “If you can worry about me, I get to worry about you. Fair’s fair.”

“I suppose. I just don’t want you dwelling.” She allowed, fingers brushing up his cheek, to the corner of his eye. “My life is just as dangerous as yours. You’re too young for the wrinkles you’d get if you did every time I get too busy to visit.”

“And you only like me for my pretty face, go it.” Cisco tilted his head up, pressing slow kisses to her neck and jaw. “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to worry about it. Just you know. As long as you promise if you ever are hurt you’ll tell me.”

It was just a reminder that Cisco was too sweet for his own good. The look in his eyes was honest and earnest, one she didn’t know that she’d ever get used to. She didn’t think, the sight of him looking at her like that made it instinct to catch him in another slow kiss, to keep him as close as possible for as long as she could.

“I’ll tell you,” She promised quietly, “We’ll tell each other, when things go south. But for now, I don’t want to think about that.” They were only human, for the most part, but it was easier pretending they had nothing important to worry about. That her job wasn’t dangerous, and neither was hers. “Now stop worrying. We’ve only got so long like this. I’m sure you can think of better things to do.”

“You offering?” He clarified, fingers slipping beneath her shirt again. “Cause I mean, if you all you wanted was breakfast and to hang out…” Cynthia took advantage of his pause and distraction both to shove at his shoulder just a little, flipping him onto his back so she could settle over him again. “You don’t believe in warnings, do you?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” She countered without missing a beat, leaning down to kiss him softly, fingers tapping gently against his cheek. “But I am offering, for what it’s worth. I’ve missed-” She hesitated for a moment, unsure how to put everything that she’d missed with him into words. “All of this”

“Yeah,” Cisco agreed, eyes wide as he looked at her. “Me too. God, me too.” His hands were warm on her hips, thumbs sliding beneath her shirt to rub along her sides and Cynthia settled into him, lingering close as she kissed him once more. She’d missed the peace that settled in her when he was close, a side effect of the resonance of their powers as much as it was him. She’d missed how he leaned into her, chased after her, always searching for more, always wanting this as badly as she did and not trying to hide it.

Cynthia indulged them both for a few long minutes, her fingers at his jaw and guiding the pace of the kiss. It was more tempting than she wanted to let on to rush into things to let him have what he wanted though they’d just begun.

But this was Cisco. And it was so much more rewarding to draw things out, to make him squirm at least a little. No, he wanted her to do just that, he wanted her to drive him a little crazy, he arched up into her hands, welcomed how her hands drifted slowly over his skin.

She’d asked him their first night together if he trusted her, and he’d said yes, that he knew she wouldn’t hurt him. He’d said after, that if she did, it would be in ways he wanted, and he’d known that. It was only right, she decided, to curl a hand into his hair, to pull just hard enough to make him gasp, eyes fluttering shut and head lolling back and into her grip compliant and easy.

It blew her away, how this man who was so sweet and kind could trust her without an ounce of hesitation, despite how they’d met, He didn’t try to fight her grip, didn’t try to pull away in the slightest and if anything he relaxed more into her hold as her grip tightened slightly. For a moment, it was all she could do to watch him, gaze mapping out his feature as he let his control slip away bit by bit.

She kissed him softly, the barest brush of lips against his own and Cisco shivered under her, eyes still half shut. A quiet, pleading sound escaped him when she drew away and Cynthia hushed him gently, lips brushing his cheek as she settled more comfortably over him. “I’m not going anywhere,” She promised, stripping out of her shirt. “You just have to learn patience.”

“Never been good at that,” Cisco confessed, an edge of amusement to his voice and Cynthia rolled her eyes, dropping her shirt to the ground, and swatting his hands away when he reached for her immediately. “Aww, c’mon, that’s not fair.”

“Have I ever played fair?” She countered, turning her attention to getting him shirtless now. Cisco was eager and easy to maneuver, he let her strip it away without a moment’s hesitation and she couldn’t quite stop herself from leaning over and pinning his arms to the top of his bed. “I think you’re sorely mistaken, if you think so.”

He pressed against her hand, not a full effort but enough to test her grip and it was impossible to miss how he bit at his lower lip when she stayed firm, keeping him where she wanted him. “Well y’know, a guy can dream. Maybe one day you’ll be nice.” 

“If I was, you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself.” Cynthia let her fingers drift over the inside of Cisco’s wrist just to see how he shifted under it, welcoming the contact. Gentle still, she adjusted his wrists so they were crossed more comfortably over each other, intent only half formed in that moment. Cisco didn’t try to move his hands, even when she pulled away and she touched his cheek lightly in silent encouragement. “But maybe I’ll be nice if you can be good.”

There was a look in Cisco’s eyes that she couldn’t quite name just yet, something caught between the vulnerability of being pinned and keeping himself in that position, of her over him still, and something more than any of that. She’d known from the first time they’d done this, that he liked her like this. She was starting to think she hadn’t realized how much.

“Keep your hands where they are,” She instructed quietly, fingers slipping from his cheek down to his neck, tapping gently against his throat as she spoke. Cisco shivered under her hands, arched into her touch and she pressed down just a little more, grip tightening just so he’d feel the pressure. She wouldn’t do more than this, not now. “I’ll show you how nice I can be.”

“You mean you’re gunna torture me,” He said roughly when he could finally get the words out. She could feel it as he swallowed hard, struggling for some kind of composure. “Pretty sure that’s your version of nice.”

“Pretty sure you love it,” She countered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, “Or do you want this to go differently?”

It was an open offer, quiet despite the moment and she touched his cheek, made him look her in the eye as she waited for an answer. If Cisco said the word, it’d be simple, as easy as breathing for this to devolve into lazy morning sex. The look in his eyes told her he didn’t want that, that he wanted everything she could give him, that he wanted this. But she needed to hear him say it.

“I’ll stay just like this,” He promised quietly, nodding a little heavily. “I want- Please?”

“I’ve got you.” It was the only promise she could make, and the only one that mattered. Cisco was letting himself sink into this, letting himself go compliant and vulnerable, and Cynthia would take care of him all the more, for it. 

He nodded, wordless and heavy and she dropped her mouth to his skin now, kissing down his neck slowly. This she knew already, how he shifted under her hands and mouth, arching up into her, how he sighed tension coiling beneath her hands as she dug her teeth into the sensitive skin at the base of his throat, soothing it with a soft kiss before she repeated the action, working her way down his chest.

She took her time with it, let herself map out the lines of his body with her hands and mouth both, savoring the moment. This would happen again, and again. As many times as she could manage, but the sight of Cisco Ramon slowly falling apart under her touch was one that she wanted to commit to memory.

“Cynthia,” He rasped out as her fingers stroked over his abdomen, just a tease of a touch beneath his waistband. Need rolled off of him in waves, fed into her own, but she held still in that moment, gaze fixed on his features as she checked in on instinct. 

There were no more words, no hesitation in his features and so she let her fingers slide lower, slipping between his thighs. Cisco bit back a moan, his hips bucked up already and she drew her hand away immediately, smirking at him. “Patience.”

“Overrated,” He gasped out, though he managed to stay still when she touched him again, fingers teasing against his clit. Her touch stayed light for the moment, teasing but just enough to feel it as he struggled not to squirm, to chase after the more that he so desperately wanted. For a few long minutes that was all she gave him, pressing biting kisses to his chest as she teased him just to hear his breath catch in his throat and the soft sounds that escaped him. “You’re gunna kill me, you know that?”

“Thought about it, once. Not all it’s cracked up to be.” Cisco laughed at the words, strained and shaky as she shoved his pants down his thighs. Whatever he’d been about to say died on his tongue as she pressed her fingers against him. Cynthia watched his hands shake, fingers clenching as he fought to keep still as she’d instructed. “You like this, though is much more my speed.”

“You like this, though.” He countered breathlessly, and Cynthia rolled her eyes fondly at him, kissed his sternum gently, working her way down his body. “Even better than I could’ve imagined.”

“Flattery,” She chided, “Won’t make me give you more.” Cisco whined at that, low and desperate and she could feel what it took him to try and just endure, to keep from bucking his hips up to get more, to stop himself from chasing what he so desperately wanted. 

It was probably rude of her, to want to make that harder for him. It probably wasn’t playing fair at all, to settle between his legs just to see how he looked down at her eyes wide and dark and hopeful. It definitely wasn’t fair to press a second finger slowly into him as her mouth found his clit. 

It was worth it for how Cisco’s eyes went wide, how his jaw dropped at the sensation. He jerked, body strung tight but his hands stayed where they were even as his thighs shook, the effort it took to keep himself together written all over his face as she set to taking him to pieces once more. “Cyn- Jesus Christ,” He grit out and she didn’t answer, or even pull off. No, she continued slowly, just to feel the tension building in his body, to feel him losing this battle with himself. “I can’t- I’m not gunna-”

She eased off then, gentled her touch and pushed herself up the bed to kiss him softly just to enjoy how Cisco sank into it, letting her set the pace and pressing closer. “You can’t?” She prompted quietly, nudging him gently to speak as his panting slowed. “Need to stop?”

“If you kept going it was gunna go too far.” He nosed into her as she lingered close, breathing slowing only for him to shudder and arch up again as she set to teasing him again. “Don’t want this to be over yet.”

“Oh Cisco,” It was impossible to stay away, to stop herself from kissing him sweetly one last time. He strained after her when she drew away and she stroked her free hand down his side, urging him to relax into it. “I’m sure you can still fuck me when I’m through with you.”

He flushed at that, and Cynthia savored the sound of his moan, the heat in his gaze as his eyes dropped. “So that’s where this is going?” He whispered, “Cause I’m pretty- I’m good with that.

“I thought you might agree,” She kissed him again, sweet even as she pressed two fingers inside of him, let her palm press against him. Cisco arched up against her and this time Cynthia didn’t stop him grinding up against her. “But hold off, as long as you can.” She whispered, “I want to see you.”

It was easy to sink down his body, sliding his pants off completely to let him spread his legs wider for her. This time, Cisco didn’t try to hold himself back as she settled into place and Cynthia watched his face go slack with bliss as she went down on him, teasing just slowly enough to make him gasp and whimper and arch up beneath her mouth.

Her free hand shifted, pinned him to the bed and Cisco made a quiet, punched out sound at the action. She lost track of time as he began to babble, to beg for mercy and for more and Cynthia gave him it gladly just to feel how he tensed and shook beneath her.

He was stunning like this, as captivating as the first time she’d watched him fall apart under her hands and there was a part of her focused on the need for more of him like this. It was only natural to coax him through it as Cisco came hard, fingers still working him over slowly, fucking into him until he was struggling, working to squirm away from her fingers and mouth on him.

The temptation was there to keep going, to see just how many rounds they could go before she let him move, but instead Cynthia drew her fingers away, and shifted up the bed draping her body over him. “Gorgeous,” She murmured as she kissed him again and then once more, fingers stroking gently over his inner thighs. “Still with me?”

“Always,” Cisco rasped out, leaning into her touch as she pressed a kiss to his chee. “I’m good, I just-” He caught her in another kiss and Cynthia smiled softly when she drew away, free hand stroking through his hair. “Can I move my hands?”

Cynthia hummed at that, brushing a final kiss to his forehead, “You can move your hands,” She agreed quietly, a smile playing on her features as he immediately curled his arms around her. “You did very well, Cisco. I’m impressed.”

He preened under the words, eyes bright at the gentle praise and shifted against her, curled close as he pressed kisses to her shoulder slowly. “Yeah?” He asked softly, “That’s- That’s good. S’real…” He trailed off, shifting them so they were both on our sides. “Not done yet, though. I meant that. When you said-”

“I don’t doubt that.” She was smiling when Cisco kissed her again, rolling on top of her. His hands were warm on her body as he stripped her down, eager and confident and this time it was Cisco who kissed her quiet as he set to teasing her. “I know you’ll keep your promise.”

She could feel his smile against her skin, how he laughed low and pleased as he brushed a kiss over her heart. It was a sharp contrast to how his fingers sank inside of her, crooked just right and she let her head fall back with a moan, arching up into the contact.

He knew her as well as she did him, knew just how to touch her to make her want more and drive her a little crazy. He knew how to leave her aching and out of her mind as she kissed him breathless, hips rocking up against his fingers, demanding more of him.

He would’ve stayed like that all day, she thought, skin on skin, their bodies wrapped up together. Cisco would have stayed like this as long as she let him, and the truth was, she was tempted to do just that. Still, she swatted gently at his ass instead, squeezed just to watch him flush, and stole a kiss when he drew away. “Getting distracted, Cisco?”

“Not my fault you’re distracting,” He countered, “You make it too easy.”

She laughed at that, kissed him one last time as Cisco pulled away and settled back against his bed, comfortable even as he slipped away from her. She missed the heat of his skin immediately, but couldn’t deny the warmth in her chest at how easily he moved, looking back at her with bright eyes and an easy smile.

There was a moment where he looked just a little shy when he returned to her, harness dark against his skin as he settled on the bed once more. Cynthia didn’t think, just reached for him, drew him close, and Cisco laughed again, kissed her like she was the most important thing in the world and drew her closer.

“One of these days,” He murmured between kisses, fumbling for the nightstand drawer, for the lube in it, as he slicked himself up. “One of these days, I’m gunna find a way to stay like this forever.” Cynthia pat his hip at that, stroked her fingers up his back, and smiled, soft and fond. “Think we can make like- Earth-12 a getaway for this? Get us a nice vacation house we do nothing but fool around in.”

“Not-” He was pressing into her, slow but unrelenting, fingers gentle on her skin and mouth hot on her own. They fit together like this, they fit perfectly in every way and Cynthia let herself let go now, her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers threaded through his hair. “Not the best place for a getaway,” She cautioned, “But I’ll find us somewhere.”

“Knew I liked you for a reason,” He smiled down at her, tilted their foreheads together and for a few long moments they just breathed each other in as Cisco stilled inside of her. The world didn’t matter in that moment, everything that wasn’t this, the way he felt inside of her and over her,and the harmony that resonated between them. “Must just be because you’re perfect.”

“Flattery,” Cynthia’s fingers touched his cheek just to see the light in his eyes, how his smile widened at her touch. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

For a long moment they were silent like that, just breathing each other in, trading little kisses as they pressed closer. When he finally moved, it was lightning in her veins, heat thrumming through her, the feeling of being grounded, of being whole, that had everything to do with who he was and what he was starting to mean to her.

Cynthia drew him down and Cisco met her halfway, kissed her hard and all she knew was him. His fingers were confident against her skin, easy, and she felt him grin, heard him laugh, when she arched up, demanding more. He was laughing still as he pressed kisses to her chest, his lips teased over her nipple and then he was gasping, quiet and eager as her grip on his hair tightened.

“Not fair,” He protested after a few long moments, breathing rough. This wasn’t the same for him as it was for her, she knew that as well as she knew how it affected him anyways. How he loved this, and wanted more just as badly as she did. He loved the dynamic of this, how it felt to give this to her, to ge as close as humanly possible. “Not even. God, Cynthia-”

There was power in this, how he pressed into her hands and gasped her name like a prayer. In how Cisco looked at her like she was his world, laid out beneath him, how he never stopped giving her all that he could.

His finger’s slipped beneath their bodies, found her clit and his rhythm faltered as she struggled to keep herself under control under his hands. Her composure was fracturing, falling to pieces and Cynthia knew she wouldn’t last like this in the way he’d felt earlier. She kissed Cisco hard as she came hard, heard him moan, low in his throat, desperate against her and struggled to focus through the haze of bliss that settled over her.

They weren’t done yet, not with Cisco panting and squirming over her, cheeks flushed and hips shifting restlessly, leaving her hypersensitive and him aching for more, she knew.

“Gorgeous,” She breathed, and Cisco’s gaze dropped to her with a smile that looked nearly as blissed out as she felt. Cynthia leaned in, let her lips brush along his neck just to feel how he shivered, head tilting back with a low moan. “And so good to me.”

He was perfect, even as he buried his face against her neck, as he pulled out of her. She didn’t have to see his face to know exactly where his head was at, to feel how his need brightened, edged into something sharper and all consuming, made her want to do nothing but shower him in affection and praise, and give him everything that he could ever want.

“Cynthia,” She shoved at the harness without looking, slid it down and away from him enough that she could touch him again. “Oh god, fucking-” He broke off with a desperate sound, “Please.”

It was a little clumsy like this, he was eager and impatient, rutting against her hand even with the harness shoved around his thighs. It was maddening, watching him like this, feeling the tension build in his body and Cynthia pressed kisses to every inch of his skin she could reach, murmuring praise in his ear as Cisco came for a second time, gasping and moaning her name.

He sank over her, breathless and shivering, body lax with pleasure and Cynthia hummed in response, lips lingering against his skin as she shifted them, carefully staying as close as possible to him. She got Cisco got into his side, careful still and tucked herself into him, letting his arms curl around her as he settled back into her once more.

“I know,” She breathed as he nuzzled against her neck and she wiped her fingers clean to stroke gently through his hair. “You’re alright. I’ve got you.”

The words made Cisco hum, warmth curling through him and bleeding into her, and Cynthia pressed another gentle kiss to his cheek, nuzzling into him. For a long while, they didn’t speak, and Cynthia didn’t stop trying to touch him, didn't want to move at all when she knew she was what was keeping him grounded in that moment.

When she finally did, it was to help him kick off the harness completely, to ease Cisco onto his back and settle over him, their bodies pressed flush together as she drew a blanket over them both. Cisco still held her just a little too tightly, but he was boneless otherwise, sweet and trusting, content to let her do as she wanted.

She wanted to keep him like this, with the pleased look in his eyes and how his smile was faint but real, how he pressed into her touch, seeking more even like this.

Cynthia pressed a kiss to is forehead at the thought and Cisco smiled up at her in response, slow and almost lazy, and looking as unfocused as she felt in that moment. He was vulnerable still, laid bare before her and it was only natural to brush her fingers along his cheek, letting him come down slowly.

It was far too easy to lose track of time like this, for her focus on the world to blur and narrow down to just Cisco against her, but she felt it the moment he’d come down enough for her to move. His grip on her eased just a little and he shifted, adjusting her weight over him to stroke his fingers through her hair, free hand running gently over his side.

“Wow,” Was what he finally said with a low laugh, fingers stilling against her skin after a few long moments of this. “That’s- Holy shit, that was… Wow.”

“Wow,” She repeated with an easy smile “That’s something I can definitely agree with.” Cisco grinned at that, leaned in for another kiss and Cynthia hummed at the attention, let his fingers cup her jaw as he kept her close. “You’re gorgeous.”

“This coming from you,” Cisco laughed quietly, grip on her tightening just a little more as her fingers stroked gently along his hip. There was emotion she couldn’t name in his eyes and radiating off of him, enough so that all she could do was find his hand again and lace their fingers together as her head came to rest against his chest. “Do you think we can stay like this, for a while?”

“Of course we can,” Cynthia promised quietly, thumb dragging slowly over the back of his hand. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to.” Cisco didn’t answer with words, but she knew the sound that rose in the back of his throat, the brief edge of longing beneath his skin. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll make you a deal. We stay like this, for a little while. And then when we feel like moving, we’ll see how I feel about that shower of yours.”

The moment was broken with the words and Cisco’s quiet laugh as he pressed kiss to her cheek. “Bet I can make it worth your while.” He offered, “And then breakfast and coffee after, maybe? I can cook for us again.” 

“Sounds to me like you know the way to a girl’s heart, Francisco Ramon,” Cynthia teased, brushing a kiss to his shoulder now. “But I’d like that. Keep talking like that, and I’m all yours.”

Cisco just smiled easily at that, pressing a quick kiss to her lips and briefly nuzzling their noses together as he tugged the blanket more firmly around them. “That’s the goal, between you and me. I’m just glad it’s working.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, feel free to come yell about Cisco, Cynthia and how wonderful they are together at my [Tumblr](http://ciscoramonwrites.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me about Cisco, Cynthia, this lovely ship or literally anything else at my [Tumblr](http://ciscoramonwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
